


Blake and Yang's webcam show!

by SuicidalClock



Series: BMBLB Webcam Show [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Creampie, F/F, Futanari Yang Xiao Long, Humor, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuicidalClock/pseuds/SuicidalClock
Summary: Blake and Yang are a college couple who makes live videos of themselves having sex by viewers' requests. They're well known in the xRemant live community.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: BMBLB Webcam Show [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797433
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	Blake and Yang's webcam show!

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with another futa yang fic.

"3..2..1, action!" Yang clicked the webcamera on. A bunch of comments from their viewers came in as a blur. And Blake could only see different types of emojis. Even a lenny face.

Blake and Yang were sitting infront of the camera, stark naked, waiting for a request. A ping sound came from Blake's computer indicated that someone donated $100 to them and attached to the donation was a request saying "please do anal sex, I wanna see Yang with her big cock ravage your kitty hole!" 

Yang beamed happily and stroked her dick to semi-erect. She was excited of the idea. 

Until a ping sound came and showed a request and a $150 donation from a viewer saying "tell us about how you guys met! 😄👉👈" Yang grumbled something about "Cockblocking" and Blake laughed at the pouting face of her girlfriend. 

Blake sat cross-legged on her bed where she shares it with Yang, "Me and Yang met back in highschool like in Sophomore year, right?" She looked at Yang for an answer - Yang nodded. "Yang was popular and I was the bookworm girl, " Blake said. 

"And you still are a bookworm girl, " Yang snorted. Blake rolled her eyes in return. 

"Anyways, Yang bumped into me day infront of my locker and made me drop my books, " Blake said. 

"When are we fucking?" Yang moans desperately, falling on her back on the bed. Blake shushed Yang. 

Another donation that was $10 from a viewer saying "I love you Blake!!! 🐱" This caught Blake's eye, "I love you too." 

"Yang helped me with my books and apologized many times... Even the next day!" She laughed. 

"She used to teased me about having the book "Ninja's of Love'" 

Yang propped herself on her elbows, "You still do." 

Blake huffed, "After 2 or 3 days passed Yang asked me out on a date. And that was when I realized I had fallen for the Xiao-long charm, " Blake said, sarcastically. Yang smirks behind her back. 

"And here we are making live porn videos together in college! " Yang eavesdropped. 

"Without further a do, let's fuck, " Blake said seductively. 

Blake got on her hands and laid on the bed with her ass up. A sight that viewers can see her wet, aroused pink pussy. About 4 pings of donation came ranging between $80-$100. The viewers get a rear view of the couple fucking. 

Yang squeals and squirts lube in Blake's asshole and on her dick. Once she was done she got on top of Blake, poking her pink sphincter.

Yang drops down and got half of her dick inside. Blake groans at the pain, yet she deals with the pain. 

"Yang you're so big, " Blake moans, breathlessly. Yang grabs a hold of Blake's tits and massages them, earning a moan from the faunus. 

The blond brawler wasted no time and got into a fast pace when Blake got used to her girth. Yang drills her fat cock inside the cat's backdoor repeatedly with gusto. 

The two of them were breathing heavily. Blake almost forgot that she was filming live. 

Yang picked up Blake and turned her around to face the camera. Viewers can see Yang pounding Blake with such force and making her tits rub against the bed covers. 

A spew of donations appeared on the screen saying "Such lewd expression Blake!" and "Make her ass sore!" attached with a donation of $100s or $150s.

Blake clutched her eyes tight and moaned loudly. Her hands grabbed the bed cover tightly. 

Yang moved Blake on top of herself. She hooked her legs by her arms and lifted them up. Yang gave the viewers a rear-view of their genitials. 

This position is called full-nelson and Yang's fucking Blake with it. 

Blake gasped as Yang hit a certain spot in her canal. A spot where Yang keeps hitting, it was enough for Blake to --

"Fuck!"

\--Make her pussy squirt a clear fluid. The bedcovers got wet and even her body got wet. Luckily the camera did not get wet. 

Yang and Blake's dorm was sound-proofed to make the flesh hitting flesh and the erotic gushy noises gone for passing by students. 

The hips under Blake's hips went faster and Yang grunted loudly, "I...got... To ... Cum." 

"Fucking cum in my bubbly ass with your big cock baby!" Blake dirty talked to Yang as she was being fucked silly. 

Yang gripped Blake's thighs roughly and drilled her dick hard. The sperm in her bells churned and tightened.

"Cumming!" Yang gasped out. 

The cat faunus moaned one last time before having squirting orgasm as she was being filled by Yang's semen. Blake's eyes rolled up and her tongue hanged out. 20 donations appeared on the computer.

The two calmed down with heavy breathing. When Yang was ready she pulled out to reveal her cum dripping on the twitching flaccid dick on her stomach. Blake's asshole was gaped with wads of cum spilling out. 

The viewers can see Yang's cocky smile underneath Blake. Approximately 10 donations came. 

Blake rolled off of Yang with legs spread open. She was exhausted but Yang was the opposite. She watched her girlfriend talk infront of the camera about tomorrow's next live video and she could not wait. 

A viewer sent $50 for Yang to tell her about her personal favorite pornstars. 

"Easy deal, " Yang smirked. She held up a fist and began counting down her 5 favorites she could think of. 

"Riley Reid, Mia Khalifa, Scarlet Young, Rae lil Black, and definitely Lana Rhoades" Yang responded, proudly with her 5 fingers up. 

"But most of all, " Yang continued, "Blake's my favorite pornstar!" She wrapped her arms around the laying Blake and picked her up to place her on Yang's lap. 

Blake blushed as she felt the red hot cock touching her wet pussy. She turned her hand and gave Yang a smooch despite the feeling of heat on her cheeks.

2 donations came in saying that the two were adorable, one was $15 and the other was $20. 

"Thank you guys the for the donations and support!" Yang said, happily. Grabbing ahold of her girlfriend's tits. 

Blake swatted Yang's hands away from her breasts, "We'll see you tommorrow with another live." She smiled. 

Yang winked at the camera and stood up. Reading some comments from her computer, one caught her eye. "Kiss the camera 🐲🔥😚😘!!!" She laughed and gave the camera a goodbye kiss. 

"Love you guys, " She whispered and with that goodbye she turned off the camera. 

The couple sighed and Yang fell back on the bed completely exhausted like Blake. She rubbed Blake's left thigh in hope for some action. 

"Yang, you can fuck my pussy after you have a shower, " Blake warned. 

"Fine!" Yang angerily stomped towards their shower. 

Blake grinned and hugged Yang's pillow. 

_I love that blonde girl_

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Yang there's mail for you!" Blake held out 5 cards with black covers and orange stripes. 

"Really? What are they about?" Yang asked, hopping off the couch with loose short shorts. She recieved the cards from Blake. 

The 5 cards fell to the floor when Yang read the mail senders. She jumped in joy and smiled widely, too wide to break her face. 

"What's going on?" Blake questioningly asked. Yang ripped the postcard of Lana Rhoades and showed it to Blake. 

"What does it say!" Yang vibrated in her spot. 

"Dear Yang,

Please come to PornHub Studios and film with me in a video. I'm waiting for you! <3

Sincerely your 5th favorite pornstar." Blake bitterly read the computer-typed letter with a poker face. 

"Don't be jealous Blake! You're my girlfriend that I will love till I die." Yang kissed Blake on the mouth and hugged her. 

"Not jealous but okay, " Blake giggled in Yang's collarbone and licked Yang's neck. 

Yang glanced down at Blake, "Are you challenging me Ms.Belladonna?!" 

Blake wormed out of Yang's hold and smacked her ass, "Come get some of this, Ms. Belladonna-XiaoLong!" She ran down the dorm room's small hallway. 

"I'm gonna fuck you until you pass out!" 

"Please do!" A distant voice echoed down the hallway. 

Yang smiled and ran down where her girlfriend disappeared to. She forgot the 5 cards on the floor, but the most important thing was Blake Belladonna. 


End file.
